Warriors: Day and Night
by TheWarriorOfTheRiver
Summary: Sunkit and Moonkit are two sisters that are born to watch over the Clans. But will they realize their destiny in time to save them? ((Rated K for now, but it may turn into T for blood and stuff.))
1. Alligences and Prolougue

**Hi guys!**

**Again, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I will update The Newest Generation, sometime. But I have been really busy because of school!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Alligences

RiverClan

Leader- Streamstar- bluish she-cat

Deputy- Orangepelt- calico tom

Medicine Cat Longwhisker- long haired grey tom

Warriors **(These aren't all of them)**

Skycloud- silver tabby she-cat, apprentice- Hazelpaw

Bramblebush- dark brown tom

Stripeclaw- grey tom with a stripe down his back, apprentice- Pinepaw

Apprentices **(Again, these aren't all of them)**

Pinepaw- creamy she-cat

Hazelpaw- golden she-cat

**(And, I'm not gonna include queens or kits except in ThunderClan. And I'm not gonna do all of the cats. I'll do most of them in ThunderClan, 'cause that's what I'm focusing on.)**

WindClan

Leader- Gorsestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Windleaf- firey tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat- Whitepelt- pure white tom, apprentice- Smallpaw

Warriors

Flowernose- white she-cat with brown spots, apprentice- Rosepaw

Berrystripe- cream colored tom, apprentice- Cherrypaw

Apprentices

Smallpaw- small golden tom, training to be a medicine cat

Rosepaw- bluish she-cat

Cherrypaw- black she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader- Darkstar- dark black tom

Deputy- Shadewillow- calico she-cat

Medicine Cat- Mapleleaf- black she-cat with white spots

Warriors

Coldfur- white tom, apprentice- Spottedpaw

Spidercloud- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Spottedpaw- brown she-cat with little black spots

ThunderClan

Leader- Flamestar- tom with a flaming pelt

Deputy- Greywhisker- grey tom with a black stripe on his back

Medicine Cat- Leafpelt- brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Thunderfoot- creamy tom with black stripes, apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Sootpath- black tom with brown stripes

Snowcloud- white she-cat

Lightningpelt- golden tom apprentice- Oakpaw

Squirrelfur- firey she-cat

Rabbitflight- white tom, apprentice- Wolfpaw

Icepool- white she-cat with black paws

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw- sandy she-cat

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom

Wolfpaw- black tom with white paws

Queens

Brightflower- silver she-cat, kits- Sunkit, Moonkit, and Wolfpaw

Cinderfur- expecting grey she-cat

Kits

Sunkit- golden she-kit

Moonkit- silver tabby she-kit

* * *

A blue-she cat, shining with stars lay down on the ground and sighed.

A yellow she-cat next to her flicked her ear. "Don't be so sad, Bluestar," she growled. "It's only the end of the clans."

Bluestar glared at her. "Don't be so sure, Yellowleaf," she snapped. "They will protect them."

The next cat, a golden tom, leapt from the bushes. "And who is they?"

Bluestar looked at him warily. "I don't know, Sunstar," she mewed. "StarClan knows who they are. And we're StarClan."

Next, a little silver she-kit tumbled out of the bushes into Bluestar's open paws. "What's the matter, momma?" she asked, looking up at Bluestar with her big blue eyes. Her mother licked her head. "Don't worry, Mosskit," she mewed softly. "You don't have to worry." The tiny kit purred, and bounced away. "Okay! I'm gonna play with Snowfur!"

Bluestar purred, but as soon as her kit was gone, her shoulders slumped again. Sunstar flicked his ear. "Somethings happening," he mewed suddenly. "Can't you feel it?"

She sat up, and felt a rush of power. "Yes," she replied. "Do you, Yellowleaf?"

The yellow cat nodded. "They're coming," she said. "The Two." She walked over to one of the puddles and looked in it, Bluestar and Sunstar following. As they looked in, their reflections disolved and a silver she-cat, licking two newly born kits, replaced them.

"Brightflower just gave birth to these two," mewed Yellowleaf. "And since she is so powerfull herself, I'm not suprised."

Bluestar and Sunstar nodded. "They are the Two," said Sunstar. "_Two, with more power then StarClan, will protect all from Blood and Black._"

_"They are coming," _All of the cats mewed all at the same time, in the same, raspy voice.

* * *

**You like? You really like? You really really really like?! THEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Answer to reviews: **

**Primrosebutterfly- Thanks!**

**Tasmin Warner- I know, I'll try to make this one longer**

**Dinoval- I need the encouragement... **

**Reviewers, this ones for you!**

**Oh wait, I forgot the disclaimer last time. Here:**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Brightflower purred at the little scraps at her belly. They were her kits, her's and Lightningpelt's.

Lightningpelt came in, his face softening as he looked at his daughters. "Did you name them yet?" he asked, nuzzling the kits. Brightflower shook her head. "I wanted to wait for you. Do you have any names?"

He nodded, and pointed his nose towards the silver she-kit. "Moonkit," he said. "After your mother. What about the golden she-kit?"

"I like the name Sunkit. For Sunstar."

Lightningpelt licked both of them. "I'll let you rest," he mewed, and padded out of the den.

* * *

Sunkit opened her eyes, and quickly closed them again.

"It's so bright!" she whimpered. Brightflower nuzzled her. "You'll have to open your eyes sometime," she mewed. "Otherwise you can't be a warrior!"

"Yeah!" another voice added in- Moonkit's. "I'll be a warrior, and you'll be the mouse."

Sunkit opened her eyes, and looked around. The nursery was warm and safe, but soon she and Moonkit would be to big to fit in there! Cinderfur, a grey she-cat, was resting in her nest. _I wonder why her belly's so big, _she thought. Sunkit severed her gaze from the queen and examined her sister, Moonkit. She was a silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, just like their mother, Brightflower, who was purring at Sunkit.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pawing at her mother's fluffy tail.

"Oh, nothing," she said. Moonkit bounced up to them. "Can we go outside now?"

_I wonder what I look like, _Sunkit thought, and looked at her pelt. It was golden, but not shiny like her father's. Too fluffy. Brightflower had told them he was a really big tom with a golden shiny pelt. "But he's very kind, kits," she had said. "He's a great father."

Sunkit was lurched out of her thoughts as Brightflower nodded at Moonkit's request. "Stay together!" she mewed as they bounded out of the nursery.

Sunkit looked around at the big world that they lived in. Moonkit nudged her exitedly. "Camp!" she mewed happily. "So many cats..." Sunkit nodded and swiped at her sister's ear. "I'm gonna be bigger then you!" she squealed, getting on her hind legs. "Am not!" complained Moonkit, tackling her. "I'm gonna be bigger then Lightningpelt!"

They rolled around on the ground, squealing with delight. "You can't be bigger then Lightningpelt!" mewed Sunkit. "You're a she-kit!"

"So are you!"

Suddenly, a large, white paw stopped Sunkit from launching herself at her sister. She looked up to see a black tom with white paws. He wasn't as big as her mother, or Cinderfur.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Wolfpaw, your brother."

Moonkit cocked her head at him. "I remember you, sorta," she mewed wisely. "You came to visit us in the nursery yesterday!"

Sunkit looked at Moonkit suprisingly. "How do you remember and I don't?" she asked.

Her sister shrugged, but Sunkit could see the proud glint in her eyes.

She turned back to Wolfpaw. "What do apprentices do?" she asked.

Wolfpaw laughed. "Rabbitflight's great! He's my mentor. On the first day he made me pick the elder's ticks, though," he added. Sunkit's eyes widened. "Why did he do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He taught me that day that being and apprentice includes hard work. But it pays of," His green eyes glinted. "I'll be a warrior in at least three moons!"

Moonkit's ears percked up. "Do you know where we can find Lightningpelt?" she asked. "He's your father, too, so you must know him well."

Wolfpaw's grin faded. "Yes, he's basicly my father, but..." he looked down at his paws. "Not in blood."

Sunkit cocked her head. "Who's your real father?" she asked.

"No one knows," he whispered, "Except Icepool and Brightflower."

"Who's Icepool?" she asked.

"Your mother's sister," said a vioce behind her. She and Moonkit looked around, to see a white she-cat with black paws looking amusingly at them. "I'm Icepool," she mewed. "Brightflower always had the ability to attrack toms." Her icy blue eyes wavered around the two sisters. "Guess it payed off."

Sunkit grinned at her. She was at least twice the size of Wolfpaw, maybe less. She swiped at Icepool's tail, and the older cat gently pulled it away. "If you want to listen to nonsense," she mewed, glaring teasingly at Wolfpaw, "Go to the elders. Here, I'll take you."

Sunkit nodded, and she and her sister followed Icepool into one of the dens, leaving Wolfpaw to hunt.

Inside, there were three old cats. One was a small, scruffy grey tom. The next one beside him was a calico she-cat, who, once must have been beautiful. The last elder was in the back, nosing at some squirrels. As she looked up, Sunkit saw that her yellow eyes were misty.

"Kits!" exclaimed the calico, smiling at them. "I'm guessing they're Brightflower's."

"What?" said the tom, flicking his ears.

The other she-cat wacked him playfully. "I think your hearing is going bad, Smallear," she teased, flicking her tail.

Smallear glared at her. "What?"

The calico rolled her eyes. "Now you're just playing with us," she sniffed. "I think you're scaring the kits."

Moonkit stepped forward. "We're not afraid, right Sunkit?" she growled.

"Right," replied Sunkit.

"They're fistey," mewed the misty eyed she-cat. "Just like Brightflower and Icepool, I remember."

Sunkit looked behind her for Icepool, and realized she was gone.

"Let's introduce ourselves," said the calico. "I'm Speckleleaf."

"I'm Misty-Eye," said the second she-cat. "And this idiot right here is-"

"Smallear," the tom sniffed. "I was quite a hunter in my day, lemme tell ya. Why, I even caught a badger-"

Speckleleaf rolled her eyes, but let him continue.

"-it was torturing the ThunderClan cats, so, I decided to teach em' a lesson."

"It was brave and stupid at the same time," added Misty-Eye.

"So I go to 'is den, and what do I do? I climb right in an' scratch im' on the nose. We fight then, and it runs off like a scared kit. And that, yougsters, is the day I became a warrior."

Moonkit cocks her head. "Were ya scared?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Smart kit," mewed Speckleleaf, nodding at the two sisters. "Very smart kit."

Smallear growled at her, while Misty-Eye laughed.

"What about me?" asked Sunkit.

"Your the fighter," mewed Misty-Eye. "And your sister's the brains. You have power together. By the way, what's your names? We never asked. How rude of us."

"Sunkit," she replied. "And that's Moonkit."

"Welcome to the clan, kits." Speckleleaf bowed her head. "You'll be great warriors."

Sunkit didn't need to be told that. She already knew.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, and thanks to those who did!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Since I'm bored, I'll be updating a lot until... Christmas?**

**Whatever.**

**Eaglehaze: No, I don't mean Yellowfang. The cats are are a little different in this story, like Flamestar is Firestar. Some of the cats I made up, like Brightflower, Moonkit, Sunkit, all of those people. But some are real, just different.**

**Disclaimer: I... *sob* don't own warriors... :(:(:(:(**

* * *

Moonkit groaned, and stretched her legs. The nursery was getting stuffed, since Cinderfur had given birth to her kits three moons ago. Lionkit, Heartkit, and Darkkit.

Icepool had also moved into the nursery, expecting Flamestar's kits. Moonlit was happy for them but it also ment more cats in the small den.

She and Sunkit where getting too large for the nursery, they would be apprentices soon.

Maybe even today.

Wolfpaw had become a warrior, taking the name of Wolfspirit. Moonkit wondered what her warrior name would be. Moonlight? Maybe she would grow up to be leader. Sunkit her deputy.

Moonkit got up and stretched. She looked at her mother, feeling pity. She had been stuck in the nursery for much too long.

She sat outside and looked around. The dawn patrol had just come back, with a couple of squirrels.

She padded over to Lightningpelt, who had come back with one of the squirrels. "Can I have one?" she asked, sniffing at it. "I'll share it."

He nodded and nuzzled her. "Get something else for the queens, too." She nodded and bounded back to the nursery, along with the two squirrels.

When she went inside, everybody was already awake. "That squirrel is welcome," said Icepool, eyeing the fresh kill.

Moonkit nodded, and gave one to the queens. "Come on!" mewed Sunkit to the three moon old kits. "We'll eat outside."

Darkkit lead his littermates out, and took a bite into the squirrel. "Let's play fox!"

Heartkit's ear twitched. "We always play fox," she complained. "I wanna do something more fun..."

"I'm still eating, though," mewed Lionkit.

"You're always eating," Moonkit snapped. She just had about enough of the nursery.

Darkkit lunged at her. "ATTACK!" he yowled. Heartkit smirked and joined in, followed by Lionkit. "Now _this _is fun," she mewed, and bounced on Moonkit's belly.

Sunkit laughed and watched, interested. Moonkit growled and flung the kits off of her. "You'll pay for that," she hissed and jumped on her sister. Sunkit purred, and the two sisters started to wrestle, waking up the entire camp.

Brightflower ran out and pulled the she-cats apart. "You're making a mess of yourselves," she scolded, and started to lick them. "Not like any apprentices _I _know."

Sunkit gasped. "We're becoming apprentices today?" she asked, jumping up and down. Brightflower rolled her eyes. "Yes," she mewed and continued to lick. "Right about now, actually."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for clan meeting," Flamestar yowled. Moonkit groaned as she and Sunkit walked forward. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled.

Sunkit stepped on her paw. "Don't," she warned. "Or you'll get the beeting of your lifetime."

"Sunkit and Moonkit have reached six moons, and are ready to become apprentices," Flamestar began. "Sunkit. Are you willing to protect your clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sunkit mewed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Sunpaw. Snowcloud, you are a young warrior, and I give you Sunpaw as an apprentice. May you guide her to be the best warrior she can be."

"I will, Flamestar," mewed the white she-cat, and touched noses with Sunpaw.

"Moonkit. Are you willing to protect your clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do," Moonkit said proudly. All of her worries were gone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Moonpaw. Branchfoot."

The tabby tom looked up.

"You will be Moonpaw's mentor. I hope you will pass on your bravery," Flamestar finished.

Branchfoot nodded, and touched noses with Moonpaw. "I wouldn't know what else I would do," he whispered.

"Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Sunpaw!" the clan cheered, Brightflower and Lightningpelt the loudest.

Moonpaw looked at her new mentor. "What first?" she asked.

"First of all, go get yourself a nest in the apprentices den," Branchfoot replied, and looked at Sunpaw and Snowcloud. "We'll do the same," said the white warrior, looking amusingly at the bouncing apprentice.

Moonpaw ran into the apprentices' den, were Sorrelpaw and Oakpaw were resting. "You can take Wolfspirit's," mewed the friendly she-cat, gesturing at the empty moss.

"And Sunpaw can have Squirrelfur's old nest," Oakpaw added, and then went back to sleep.

Moonpaw made her nest, as did Sunpaw. Then they bounded outside to their mentors. Heartkit, Darkkit, and Liokit were standing to the side.

"How come _they _get to become apprentices?" Darkkit complained. "I'm almost as old as Moonpaw and Sunpaw are!"

Heartkit glared at her brother. "It's not just you," she sniffed. "And plus, they are twice as old as we are."

Lionkit looked longingly at the freshkill pile. "I'm hungry," he sighed. Sunpaw laughed. "You're always hungry, you mousebrain. You just ate this morning with us!"

Branchfoot rolled his eyes and bounded out of camp, Moonpaw, Snowcloud, and Sunpaw following. "Mind if we come with?!" the young mentor yowled, and Branchfoot nodded. "RiverClan border first!"

Soon, the tabby tom slowed. He looked across the river that was now in front of them. "Okay," he mewed. "I'll mark the-"

"ThunderClan!"

Moonpaw's head lurched up, and she stared at the three RiverClan cats in front of her. Two toms and one she-cat. The she-cat looked much like Brightflower and herself. Too much. She was also a silver tabby with blue eyes. One of the toms also had blue eyes, but he was dark grey. The last cat was golden, just like Sunpaw. He was the one that had yowled.

"Are you tresspassing?" he asked, glaring at them. The grey tom held out his tail. "Hush, Lionclaw," he mewed. "They have new apprentices."

"Stonefur's right," scolded the she-cat, her eyes never leaving Moonpaw and her sister. "I'm Mistyfoot," she mewed, dipping her head. "This here is my brother Stonefur, and Lionclaw became a warrior three moons ago. And you are?"

Moonpaw flicked her ear. That was the same time that Wolfspirit had become a warrior.

"I'm Moonpaw," she replied. "And my sister's-"

"Sunpaw!" her sister interrupted. Moonpaw glared at her, as Stonefur laughed. "You have your paws full, Snowcloud and Branchfoot. May StarClan light your path."

Moonpaw watched as they padded out of sight. Stonefur and Mistyfoot reminded her way too much of Brightflower. Lionclaw of Sunpaw.

And Wolfspirit didn't know who his father was...

She would ask Brightflower, she decided as they entered camp. Someday...

But any other day then today, for she was completely comfortable in her new nest.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing a lot! I needed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**In the first chapter, did I say that Moonkit/paw was named after Brightflower's mother? Um... pretend she isn't. Because Brightflower's mother wasn't Moon something. You'll find out.**

**I'm focusing on this right now, since this has been stuck in my head for so long. **

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter, can I own warriors for just a little bit...?**

**Erin Hunter/s: No.**

**I'll take your word for it.**

* * *

Mistyfoot padded into camp with Stonefur and Lionclaw. She shook her head and beckoned for Stonefur to share a fish with her.

"I see Brightflower had some kits," he mumbled as they settled down.

She nodded, and took a bite of the fish. "I wonder who her mate is. She did... make a mistake last time." Mistyfoot looked over at Lionclaw, who was talking to Streamstar.

"Don't forget she also had that other tom," Stonefur whispered. "in ThunderClan. Wolfspirit I think his name is?"

She nodded. "Hopefully she chose the right choice this time and has a ThunderClan mate."

"Don't forget our mother is a ThunderClan cat herself. By the way, how did Bluestar manage to have more kits with Oakheart?"

Mistyfoot shook her head, and nibbled the fish. "I just don't know, Stonefur. But Icepool and Brightflower did turn out to be great cats, even though Brightflower messed up a little with Lionheart."

Stonefur looked down. "Do you ever... miss them? Bluestar, Oakheart, and Lionheart, I mean."

Her eyes softened. "I do. Everytime I look at Lionclaw, or Brightflower."

He closed his eyes. "So do I. Everyday."

* * *

Sunpaw launched herself at Sorrelpaw, landing on the older apprentice's back.

"That's it, Sunpaw!" her sister cheered from the sidelines. "You can do it!"

She narrowed her eyes as Sorrelpaw flipped, throwing Sunpaw off. The young apprentice hit the ground of the sandy hollow, knocking the wind out of her. Though it was not so sandy anymore. Snow now covered the practicing area, making it into a great cushion.

Sunpaw staggered to her feet and looked at Sorrelpaw, who was in a fighting stance, hissing. Sunpaw quickly ran at her, then slid under her belly and pawed at it. Branchfoot stepped in the middle, stopping the fight.

"Good," he mewed. "You may rest now. It's been a long day."

Sunpaw panted, and then grinned at Sorrelpaw. "Thanks for showing me that move," she said, dipping her head. "It was very helpfull."

"No problem," the other she-cat replied.

A moon had passed since Moonpaw and Sunpaw had become apprentices. And Darkkit was more arrogent then ever. Just yesterday, he had attacked Sunpaw, claws out. She winced at the sudden stinging of her scratches from the time.

Kits' claws were small, but sharp.

They headed back to camp, defeated, tired, but Sorrelpaw and Oakpaw were jumping up and down with delight. Today they would become warriors.

Sunpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and found a mouse. She laid down by the apprentices den, and looked at the sky. The sun was lowering slowly. Soon the warriors ceremony would take place.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Sorrelpaw and Oakpaw bounded over to the front.

"Sorrelpaw. Do you promise to protect your clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Sorrelheart. May you use your enthusiasm to protect your clan however you can."

Sorrelheart dipped her head.

"Oakpaw. Do you promise to protect your clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do," he mewed proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpelt, you are a brave cat. I know you will be a great warrior."

"Oakpelt! Sorrelheart! Oakpelt! Sorrelheart!" the clan cheered, and went to congratulate them.

Sunpaw looked over at Brightflower and Moonpaw, who were talking quietly. She padded over to them. "What's the matter?" she asked, cocking her head, confused.

"Fox in our territory," her mother replied. "I'll tell Flamestar." She bounded up the highrock were the leader was sitting.

"Well, I''m going to sleep," yawned Sunpaw. "Ya coming?"

Moonpaw shook her head. "I have to talk to Brightflower about something."

"Okay, whatever," she mumbled, and went to the apprentices' den.

* * *

Moonpaw walked over to her mother, who was now heading to the warrior's den.

"Brightflower," she hissed. "We need to talk."

The silver she-cat turned. "Yes...?"

"When Sunpaw and I became apprentices, we met some RiverClan cats on patrol. "Lionclaw, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur," she recalled. "Mistyfoot looked exactly like us. _Exactly. _Stonefur was her brother. Are we... related to them?"

Brightflower froze. "All of them, actully," she whispered. "Including Lionclaw. My mother, Bluestar, took a RiverClan cat as a mate. She had two litters. Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Mosskit were the first litter. Icepool and I were the second one. I also, took a RiverClan cat for a mate..." she paused, and looked at the ground. "After I had Lionclaw and Wolfspirit, he died in battle. The second time I took a ThunderClan mate, Lightningpelt, and had you and Sunpaw."

Moonpaw stared at her. "The kit, Mosskit... she dosn't have a warrior name."

"She died in the snow when Bluestar took them to RiverClan."

"Blustar took them in the _snow_?!" she exclaimed. "Was she out of her mind?"

"She took them because she had to become deputy, otherwise a cat named Thistleclaw would've distroyed the clans."

"And as leader she had you."

"Yes."

"Your RiverClan mate... what was his name?"

She paused. "Lionheart."

* * *

**THE SECRET'S OUT! Um, if you're confused, here's Moonpaw's and Sunpaw's family tree so far...**

**Bluestar-Oakheart**

**Mistyfoot**

**Stonefur**

**Mosskkit**

**Icepool**

**Lightningpelt-Brightflower-Lionheart **

**Moonpaw ****Wolfspirit**

**Sunpaw Lionclaw**

**So yeah... Sorry it was a little short...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Because of all of the reviews, this story has become one of my top piorities. I've never had this much reviews before... thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Well, Erin Hunter said I couldn't own Warriors, so I'm just going to agree with her/them.**

* * *

Moonpaw got out of the apprentices' den that morning, when she was stopped by Branchfoot.

"Gathering tonight," he mewed. "You and Sunpaw are coming."

Moonpaw's eyes shined. "Great!" she cheered. "Uh... what should I do this morning?"

"Hunt," he replied, looking at the empty fresh-kill pile. "Leaf-bare is here, which means less prey. You can go on your own, if you want. There's already a hunting patrol out, but the more the merrier."

She bowed her head. "OK. Thanks!" and bounded out of camp. Moonpaw stopped in the middle of the forest, sniffing. Rabbit! That should feed at least four warriors!

She grinned and followed the trail, sniffing the ground. She looked up to see a rabbit, a fat one in fact. Moonpaw licked her lips and reminded herself how to catch it. Rabbits are much faster then mice or squirrel, so stalking it won't work. You have to run, Branchfoot's voice in her ears mewed.

She steddied herself, and pounced. The rabbit bounded out of her claws and ran. She followed quickly on it's tail, slashing out whenever she got near. The rabbit kept running, until it got to a hole in the ground. It paused, nose twitching, and slid inside.

Moonpaw sniffed at the hole, and a stench filled her nose. She sneezed and went inside. It was dark, much to big for a rabbit. She gasped as she stepped on something, and looked down.

The rabbit was dead.

She picked it up with her teeth and started to head out, when she heard a snarl. Moonpaw turned around slowly, to see a ginger fox, it's siliva dripping from it's open mouth. Her eyes widened, and she turned around and shot out of the tunnel, the fox on her tail.

Moonpaw could hear it snapping at her behind her, trying to grab it's prey from her jaws. She looked around for an escape. She couldn't go back to camp. It would endanger ThunderClan. She couldn't give up the rabbit, either. It was too much food to waste.

She threw the rabbit, hard. It landed in some bushes, thumping slightly. She turned to the fox.

"Come and get me, pussy," she growled, and launched herself at him.

* * *

Sunpaw listened in to Brightflower's and Branchfoot's arguement. The sun was starting to lower itself, yet Moonpaw was still not back.

"She's fine," the tom growled at her mother. "Moonpaw can take care of herself."

"But she's never late!" Brightflower yowled.

Sunpaw flicked her ear. "True of that."

A sudden feeling overwhelmed her. She was... frightened? Determined? And then it was gone, replacing itself with an image.

Branchfoot glared at both of them. "She would never forgive you if you were worrying about her before the clan."

"I'm her mo-"

"Stop. Both of you," snapped Sunpaw. "Moonpaw found the fox."

Branchfoot looked at her, suprised, while Brightflower nodded. "Okay," her mother said, starting to pad out of camp. Branchfoot stopped her. "Wait," he mewed, turning to Sunpaw. "How do you know?"

"I just do. She's..." she closed her eyes. "She caught a rabbit, but the fox seems to want it. Moonpaw looks..." Sunpaw yowled at the sudden pain, falling to the ground. Brightflower ran up to her. "You okay?"

She nodded, wincing. "The fox is hurting her. We have to go," she mewed, racing out of camp. She could hear Branchfoot and Brightflower crashing behind her.

"How do you know were your going?" yowled Branchfoot.

"I just do," she yowled back.

* * *

Moonpaw fell to the ground, panting. The fox and her had been fighting for a long time. She looked up. The sun was lowering itself to the ground, slowly. The gathering would begin at moonhigh, and she would probably already be dead by then.

She gasped, looking up at the fox's ginger face. She was going to die. She was sure of it.

But instead of attacking, it simply cocked it's head. "Well?"

Moonpaw stared at it's mouth, gaping. It had just opened it and uttered a word. She had hears stories of this in the nursery. Fox's talking and then eating you. Badgers talking and then eating you. Dogs talking and then-

She shook her head, coming back to the present. This was not a simple story. This was real.

"The fox narrowed her eyes. "Well?" she repeated, scraping her claws into the ground. Moonpaw stared at her, as if she was from a different planet. "...You can talk?" she asked, hissing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking right now, aren't I? Us foxes have always understood you... cats," she spat the word as if it was garbage. "You have always been too full of yourselves to notice. For centuries, you have attacked us, thinking we were enemies. The reason we eat your kits is because we are hungry. But of course you haven't noticed. The way we limped. The way we breathed as if it hurt us. Our stomachs were empty, and we were going crazy. Have you noticed the foxes that attacked you were usually by themselves? That's because they are loners. I, however, am from a pack called LightningPack. Us foxes live underground. That's why you've never seen us."

Moonpaw stared at her. "What is your name?"

The fox snorted. "Gingerleaf. You must be Moonpaw. Our patrols always listen in on the cat world, so if we need to flee, we can. But news from above can be a little dangerous, but not enough to leave our underground home. When we found out about you and your sister, the Packs sent me to investigate."

She cocked her head, putting the pieces together. "That tunnel... it was your Pack's. You didn't want the rabbit. You just needed to protect LightningPack."

Gingerleaf nodded. "Yes. Any normal cat would be dead right now. That's why I stopped fighting you."

Moonpaw flattened her ears. "I'm not... normal? But I have a normal father, a normal family-"

Gingerleaf shook her head. "Not quite. Your mother and Icepool were very powerful. They had a prophecy to fulfill, and they did. Icepool had the power to hear far away, very far away. Brightflower could read cat's minds, and walk in their dreams. But when you and Sunpaw were born-" she paused, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I've said too much." The she-fox started to back away. Finally, she turned around and bolted.

"Wait!" called Moonpaw weakly. "I need to know more-"

And with that, she passed out with Sunpaw's breath in her face.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Was it interesting? Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hullo. Wow, it's chapter 5. Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: So, you think I'm gonna take out all of the Warriors books in history, and put my name in instead of Erin Hunters'? Though it would be fun, it's just too much work.**

* * *

Brightflower flicked her poofy tail and looked down at her daughter. She sighed, and turned to Leafpelt.

"She is going to be fine, right?" she asked the medicine cat, looking worriedly at Moonpaw. Leafpelt nodded. "She put up quite a fight," she mewed. "She just needs her rest."

Brightflower nodded. "So- what are their powers?" she whispered, looking around to see that no cat was listening in their conversation.

The tabby shook her head. "It looks like they can communicate with each other with their minds. I think they get that from you. Can you-" Leafpelt looked at Moonpaw. "-Can you see that she's alright? In her dream, I mean."

Brightflower's eyes softened. "Of course," she mewed, and curled up beside her daughter.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a starry forest. Brightflower had been there before. _StarClan._

The she-cat looked around eagerly for Moonpaw. She spotted her. She looked fine, except that she was talking to a familiar golden tom with green eyes.

_Lionheart?_ Her heart soared with joy to see him. She hadn't seen her long lost mate since Moonpaw and Sunpaw were born.

She moved in closer to hear the conversation. "- name was Gingerleaf," Moonpaw finished, looking at the ground. "I don't understand why I could talk to her."

Brightflower froze. Her daughter was talking to another cat? A rogue? Or a loner? Or, even worse, a different clan cat?

Lionheart flicked his ear in reconition. "Oh, she must have been from LightningPack."

Moonpaw looked up in suprise. "StarClan knows about the Packs?"

The golden tom nodded. "Yes. They also live in the stars when they die, just in a different sky." He shivered. "I've been there. It's a little frightening, being around larger animals."

Brightflower's daughter looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "So you're Wolfspirit's father,"she whispered. "You're just like him, you know."

Lionheart smiled. "I know. I watch him and Brightflower all the time."

Brightflower grinned. Lionheart was watching her. He still loved her. But dought covered her happiness quickly. Who was LightningPack? Where there other Packs?

She shook her head, took one last look at Lionheart, and dissapeared into the mist.

* * *

Sunpaw woke up with a start. The gathering! She almost forgot. Hopefully Moonpaw would be well enough to go.

She looked around the empty apprentices' den and jumped to her feet. She bounded outside into the chilly air and sped into the Medicine Den.

Moonpaw was sitting up, washing herself. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw her sister. "I can go!"she squealed. "Leafpelt says I'm alowed as long as I don't pick at my new scar." Sunpaw's sister turned to show the long scar on her back.

"Wow!" Sunpaw mewed. "You must've put up quite a fight." But as she and her sister padded out of the den, she felt a twinge of guilt. Sunpaw hadn't told Moonpaw how she had found her. Only Brightflower and Branchfoot knew, and they had promised to keep it a secret.

Sunpaw put her feelings behind her and bounded up to to Snowcloud. The snowy warrior looked amsingly at the two sisters, and walked away.

"Some mentor," mumbled Moonpaw. "She didn't even give you any advice!'

"Hush,"replied Sunpaw. "We're moving."

Her sister shut-up as Falmestar led them towards the four oaks. It took a while, and it made Sunpaw's pads hurt. She winced as her scratches from Darkkit suddenly started to hurt again. That was odd. They should have healed by now.

Moonpaw stopped abruptly as Sunpaw was licking her sore paws, making her fall to the ground. Sunpaw growled. "Why did you do that?" Her sister's blue eyes were shining. "Look!"

She did. There was the four oaks, and Sunpaw saw that they were bigger then she expected. She knew they were big, but not _that _large.

They were giants compared to the biggest, thickest oak she had seen in ThunderClan territory. She walked up to one and sank her claws into it. Soft bark fell to the ground, littering her paws with dirt.

"Sunpaw!"scolded Brightflower, who had been walking behind them. "Do not scrape your claws on the four oaks!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just wanted to see if they were good climbing trees."

Her mother's expretion changed as she looked up at the giant tree. Was Brightflower- sad? "Yes," the she-cat whispered.

Sunpaw flicked her ear and went towards the middle of the oaks with Moonpaw. "Brightflower has been acting weird lately ever since this afternoon," Sunpaw mewed, looking back at their mother. "Usually she's more determined and happy. Now she's... depressed. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Her sister looked away. "No..." she mewed. "No I don't."

Sunpaw looked at Moonpaw curiously. Was she hiding something? "Whatever you say," she mewed and walked into the swarm of cats. "I'm gonna go meet some other apprentices," she called. "You do... whatever you do."

Moonpaw nodded and dissapeared into the crowd. Sunpaw looked around for any apprentices her age, or friendly cats. Her eyes landed on Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who were coming towards her.

"Hi," mewed Mistyfoot. "RiverClan just got here. How are you?"

Sunpaw's eyes lit up. "Great! We're doing well for leaf-bare. It's my first snow fall!"

Stonefur laughed. "I rememeber when I first experienced snow. It was great! Fun to play in, but cold!" Mistyfoot nodded and smiled. "How's your sister?"

"Good," she mewed. Sunpaw looked up as Flamestar yowled. "I will start," he mewed. "ThunderClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices, Moonpaw and Sunpaw."

"Moonpaw! Sunpaw!" The clans yowled. Sunpaw sat up with pride, and looked over at Moonpaw, who was sitting next to a ShadowClan apprentice, her blue eyes shining.

Sunpaw looked at the leaders. There was Flamestar, and next to him was a bluinsh she-cat. Streamstar, leader of RiverClan. Next to Streamstar was a tabby tom, who must have been the WindClan leader, Gorsestar. In the very back was a black tom, leader of ShadowClan. Darkstar. Everytime he looked at Flamestar, his amber eyes glinted with hatred. What did he do wrong?

"We also have two new warriors. Meet Sorrelheart and Oakpelt!" Flamestar continued. The two young warriors dipped their heads.

"One more thing. A couple of warriors chased off a fox this morning, but we have no idea were it ran off. Be on your gaurd." Sunpaw noticed how the firey tom said warriors, and not one inexperinced apprentice. She huffed with disaprovel.

The clans murmered nervously as Gorsestar stepped forward. "My turn," he mewed. "WindClan is also strong. This leaf-bare is not as harsh as usual. We have one new apprentice, Smallpaw. He is training to be our new medicine cat."

Sunpaw turned to see a small golden tom with the medicine cats. He lifted up his chin, amber eyes sparkling.

"Smallpaw! Smallpaw!" the clans cheered.

Next, Straemstar dipped her head and stepped forward at the edge of highrock. "We have one new warrior, Lionclaw."

The cats shouted the toms name.

"RiverClan is also striving in the leaf-bare. That is all." She looked back at the black tom. "Darkstar, your turn."

The tom nodded and walked forwards. He snarled. "ThunderClan has been stealing our prey!"

* * *

**Ooooooh cliffie! Thanks for revewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Enough with the begging for reviews.**

**But you know, you can still review. It doesn't have to be long. I just, you know need a little… okay, ALOT reviewing once and a while.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

Will it ever end?

This is what went through Moonpaw's mind as ThunderClan walked home. Her first gathering ending with hissing, spiked fur, and long, thin clouds covering the full moon.

She did see her mother in StarClan while she was talking to Lionheart. Moonpaw had felt a tug, and turned around briefly.

And there Brightflower was, in the bushes, gazing at her lost mate with her blue eyes full of love.

Right there Moonpaw realized that Brightflower never loved Lightingpelt as much as she did Lionheart. She must've chosen him for the golden coat, just like Lionheart.

Moonpaw looked up as rain started to fall heavily, plastering her fur with water.

She hissed with frustration and huddled next to her sister, shivering. Sunpaw looked at her, her green eyes clouded with anger.

"Stupid ShadowClan," she mumbled, looking up at the sky, now covered with wispy clouds. "The other clans are so stupid sometime."

Moonpaw looked at her guiltly. If only she knew about who their kin were.

At last they returned to camp, soaked and grumpy. The two apprentices stumbled into the apprentices' den, their fur full of water.

Soon Moonpaw could hear the soft sound of her sister's breathing, but she could not sleep. She heard Darkstar's hiss over and over again, ShadowClans ' yowles of agreement, Flamestar hissing, Streamstar and Gorsestar glaring at Darkstar, they were very found of the ThunderClan leader.

"Do you have proof?" Streamstar's mew rang in her ears.

"We found ThunderClan scent on our territory, and a snake lying on the ground, covered with blood," Darkstar had snarled, smirking at them.

"Are you sure it was ThunderClan blood?" Questioned Gorsestar.

"Shadepelt found it and brought it back to camp."

Shadepelt, a black tom just like Darkstar, had stepped forward.

"Is this the same cat that brought up war between us long ago, as an apprentice? The same cat that was caught hunting on WindClan land? The same cat-"

"Silence!" roared Darkstar to Flamestar, cutting him off. "My son was an apprentice then. He was young, and now he is a full grown cat," he snarled. "ShadowClan is leaving!"

Moonpaw closed her eyes, shivering. She wished that it could all be normal again.

Little did she know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

Gingerleaf panted, stopping her running for a moment. She swished her ginger tail. Moonpaw was powerful. Any cat would be dead after a fight like that. What was her power? And her sister?

She sighed, and got on her feet again. She would go back home, to LightningPack. Gingerleaf smiled, thinking of her underground home. Back with Redtail and Snowheart. Her mother and brother, how she missed them.

She started to sprint again, heading towards one of the tunnels that was closest. ShadowClan territory. Her nose wrinkled, ShadowClan wasn't her favorite clan.

Gingerleaf spotted a squirrel. She licked her chops and started to stalk it.

She was so hungry that she didn't see him coming.

A cat jumped on her from behind, digging his claws into her.

"Fox!" he snarled. "I knew ThunderClan chased it here. The scoundrels!"

Gingerleaf snarled. He wanted a fight? He was going to get one.

But that was until he slashed at her face, and everything went black.

* * *

Moonpaw jerked awake. Something was wrong.

She peeked outside of the apprentices den, and gasped. There were cat's eyes peeking out of the bushes.

She flattened her ears and slinked towards Flamestar's den, hidden in the dark shadows of the den. Moonpaw jumped up to the highrock soundlessly, poking her head in the den.

"Flamestar," she hissed, and shook the ginger leader. "Flamestar!"

He opened his green eyes, and looked at her.

"ShadowClan," she mewed, looking behind to see that no cat was watching. "They're gonna attack. "They're in camp- I saw them."

Flamestar jumped to his feet and followed Moonpaw out of the den, unknown to ShadowClan. They began waking everyone up- starting with Sunpaw, Brightflower, Branchfoot- making sure that no one made a sound.

Moonpaw slinked into the nursery, nudging Cinderfur and the kits. Lionkit yawned, and she quickly covered his mouth.

"Stay in here," she hissed to the queen and kits. "ShadowClan's gonna attack. Be on your guard." Cinderfur nodded, while Darkkit hissed in protest. "I wanna fight!"

"Your only four moons old," scolded Heartkit.

"You are, too!"

"I know. That's why I'm gonna stay here. Any mousebrain kit would get out there." She snuggled against Cinderfur's gray pelt. Moonpaw looked at her amusingly. She would be a great mother some day.

She looked at Icepool, who was sitting quietly in the corner. Her belly was bigger than ever. "You'll be okay?" she asked. Her mother's sister nodded, and her blue eyes went misty.

Moonpaw didn't believe her.

She padded out of the den quietly towards her mother. "Icepool's acting weird," she whispered. "She keeps looking at the medicine den."

Brightflower looked towards the den, and her eyes softened. "Firepath," she whispered. Moonpaw cocked her head. "Wha-"

"THUDERCLAN, ATTACK!" Flamestar yowled, and they did.

Who knew what a disaster it would be.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Review!**


End file.
